The Orange League Finale! Part 1
'''The Orange League Finale! Part 1 is the ninteenth episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto.'' Plot The episode starts with both Jill and Scott walking through the Pummelo Island Hall of Fame, passing by legendary faces and Pokemon of the Orange Islands with Eevee and Bulbasaur by their side. Jill: The Hall Of Fame... It's really fun seeing the faces of previous champions of the Orange Islands, its like a little history lesson on this very island! Scott: Um, I guess... They approach the final entry, showing a portrait of a man with spiky black hair and a Pokeball attatched to a string around his neck. Scott gets as close as possible to the portrait, examining it. Scott: So... This is Drake, the Champion of the Orange League... Jill: Well, he won't be the champion if you beat him! Scott: Nope. And I WILL beat him. I will beat Drake, and I will be the Champion of the Orange Islands, and then once I'm through with THAT, I will participate in the Indigo League, and I will WIN! Scott's voice echoes throughout the hall, as Scott quietly walks into a room connected to the hall. When he enters, a man is seen standing there, looking at Scott. Scott: Hi, i'd like verify for the Orange Trophy... Man: Nice! It's been a while since he's had a battle. Now, may I see your Badges? Scott: Sure! Scott takes out his badge case containing his four badges from the Orange League, and opens it us to showcase to the man, as he brings out a large scanner and begins scanning the badges. After the last badge is scanned, it makes a dinging sound, and the screen on the computer behind him lights up, and shows Scott's trainer ID. Man: Well now, Scott Bombilla, it says you've come all the way from Pallet Town! Scott: Yep, sure did! Man: That's quite a travel, isn't it! Scott: Sure was, it took us a while to get here. Man: Well, i'm sure it'll all be worth it in the end! The man begins typing into the computer, before finally tuurning it off and facing Scott. Man: Ok, your winners trophy match is scheduled for 9 AM tommorow morning. Don't be late! Scott: Alright, thank you so much! Scott and Jill both turn around, exiting the building. Jill: Alright, and don't worry about remembering where the Stadium is. I got that covered! Scott: Good. Now all that's left us to do is train until we can't train no more! Bulbasaur: Bulba! The two of them find the closest Pokemon Center, and Scott stands outside, beginning his training. Scott lets all his Pokemon out, and orders them to forms two quick teams of three Pokemon, and orders them to fight against themselves. Scott: Alright guys, we have one of the biggest matches ever tomorrow, and we got to make sure we're ALL ready for it! Got it, guys? Scott's Pokemon cheer in excitement as the training commences. Jill sits inside, watching through the window, as several flashes of colored attacks keep flying back and forth. After a few hours, Scott is still training, with his Pokemon covered with sores and sweat. Scott glances over his shoulder where Jill was watching them through the window, but he quickly realizes that she is now sound asleep, and he finally ends the training. Scott: Alright guys, let's call it a night. You all did really well, I'm so proud, but be sure to keep it at your A-Game for tommorows battle! Ok everybody, return! Have a good nights rest! Scott returns the Pokemon to their ball, and walks into the Pokemon Center. Scott looks down at the two Pokemon by his feet, and kneels down so his face is right against theirs. Scott: Bulbasaur, Eevee... We can do this!! The next morning, Scott wakes up bright and early. The day of the battle, he is just overcome by excitement. He quickly wakes Jill from her slumber, and they quickly head out to the Stadium. Scott: Ooohhhh, I just can't wait! Do you think people are gonna show up? It's sorta last minute... Jill: Well, I guess we'll find out! Scott: Yeah... Suddenly, the two of them approach an enormous brown stadium, and they instantly know what it is. Jill: There it is! Pummelo Stadium! Scott: WHOA! IT'S HUGE! EVEN BIGGER THAN KUMQUAT'S STADIUM! Jill: Yep. All the major league stadium's are always the biggest. When you participate in the Indigo Conference, that Stadium will also be huge! Scott: Awesome! Jill: Oh, hey! Scott, is your mom gonna be there? It's one of the biggest steps in your life so far, she has to show! Scott: Uh.... I'm not so sure about that. Jill: She's not coming? How dare she! You're facing the CHAMPION of the Orange Islands! She can't just not show up! Scott: Jill can you please just not talk about it... Jill: Oh... Um, okay... As they quickly get closer and closer to the stadium, they see the man from before, standing by the entrance to the stadium, looking specifically for someone. Once he sees Scott, he begins walking towards him. Man: Ah! Scott! There you are! If you could come with me! Scott: What? Where? Man: To the Stadium of course! The fighters always get ready downstairs. You ready? Scott: Um, I guess. Jill: I guess this is goodbye! Scott: For now. Will you be watching the battle? Jill: Of course! I'll try to find the best seat! Man: If you could hurry, we don't have much time. Scott: Right, sorry. Bye Jill! Jill: Bye, Good Luck! Jill waves to Scott, as the Man guides him to a locked door, quickly unlocking it with a key. The door opens, showing a large spiral staircase. They walk down, eventually getting to a dark tunnel filled with green lights, with a bright blue light at the end. Man: Alright, for now, this is where you'll stay. The battle is in just a few minutes, so once you hear your name called, walk through the tunnel. You'll know what to do after that. Scott: Ok, understood. Scott stands their for several minutes, not saying a word. Scott's name is finally called, and the boy looks down at his two Pokemon. Scott: You guys are going to do great. You ready? He is replied with nods from both Pokemon, and he begins stepping outside into the light-filled Stadium. As he steps out into the open, the crowd goes wild, and Scott is shocked to not see a single empty seat. Suddenly, a feeling of nerve passes through Scott. He immediately walks towards a brown battlefield in the center of the stadium, noticing Jill sitting in the front row, as the announcer's voice booms through hundreds of loud speakers. Announcer: And now... The Current Orange Champion and the Gym Leader of Pummelo Stadium 5 years running, DRAKE! The crowd roars even louder than before, as the Champion steps out, looking even more intimidating than his picture. and he begins waving at the fans. The man then looks in Scott's direction, staring right into Scott's eyes. The two reach the center of the stadium, and Drake's mouth turns to a friendly smile, as he holds his hand out to Scott. Drake: So, you're the big challenger i've been hearing about! Scott nervously grabs onto Drake's hand and shakes it. Scott: Yep... Drake: You must be a really great trainer if you made it this far! Scott stares dumbly at Drake, not knowing what to say. Drake: ...Anyway, I wish you luck and I hope for an intersting battle! The two turn around, and begin walking to their respective sides of the arena, as the crowd once again starts cheering. Once they get to their sides, a referee in orange walks onto the stadium, and begins explaining the rules. Referee: This battle will be a full 6-on-6 Pokemon Battle, with a field change every time 3 Pokemon are unable to battle. Only the challenger my swap Pokemon during battle. Scott: Field Change? Referee: The first arena match will take place on a Rock and Water field! Scott looks back at the arena, now filled with large rocks, with a large pond in the direct center. Scott: Whaa? Referee: As usual, the first trainer to have no available Pokemon loses the match, and the entire league. Alright, now carefully chose your Pokemon, and good luck to you both! Scott: Wait, what!? The referee walks to the side, and a loud bell rings, indicating that the battle is starting. Drake: Alright, Ditto, let's make a good first impression! Drake throws out a Pokeball, quickly opening up with a flash of glowing red, and a Ditto forms, crying happily and landing on the arena. The Ditto bounces its body up and down in excitement, and stands in a fighting stance. As the Announcer's voice is heard booming out, a giant screen on the outside of the arena lights up, with Drake's face on one side and Scott's on the other, with six square slots near each of them. One of the slots lights up, showing a picture of a Ditto. Announcer: Drake has chosen his first Pokemon, Ditto. Ditto is known for its special move, Transform. Let's see what Drake and Ditto will show us tonight! At the sight of Ditto, Scott sighs of relief, and quickly thinks of what Pokemon to use. Scott: A Ditto? This can't be too hard... We might actually be able to do this! Eevee, how about I start off with you! Eevee: Eev! Eevee runs onto the rocky stadium, giving its own fighting stance. A slot on Scott's side of the screen lights up, showing Eevee's face. Announcer: And the challenger has chosen Eevee! Eevee is capable of evolving into many different kinds of Pokemon! A Pokemon that can evolve into many things against a Pokemon that can turn into anything... It is clear that this is going to be a great match! Drake: Ditto, Transform!! Ditto stares at Eevee from head to toe, and quickly, its body begins to turn a bright white color, and it transforms into the opposing Pokemon, the stadium now with two Eevee on it. Announcer: And there goes Ditto demonstrating its signature move, Transform! Scott: Eevee, use Shadow Ball!! Drake: Dodge it! Eevee forms a black ball of energy in front of its mouth, shooting it towards the Ditto, who replicates Eevee's own Speed, and quickly avoids the attack. Drake: Now, use your own Shadow Ball! Ditto copies the previous attack, sending a big black ball heading in Eevee's direction. Scott: Eevee, dodge it with Dig! Scott's Eevee quickly begins ramming its feet into the ground, quickly creating a large hole in the ground and dodging the attack. Moments later, the ground beneath Ditto's feet begin shaking, with Eevee ready to pounce out at any minute. Drake: Back up, and use Quick Attack! The Pokemon takes a few steps back, and its body begins glowing in a white aura, and it begins running forward. Eevee bursts out of the ground, expecting Ditto to be above it, but is taken by surprise as the Ditto runs forward and rams its body into the Pokemon, pushing Eevee to the ground. Scott: No, Eevee!! Ditto gives Eevee a look, and smirks to himself. Announcer: As usual, Ditto seems to overpower the Trainer's Pokemon! The trick is, no matter what the challenging trainer switches too, Drake and his Ditto always manage to use their attacks against them! Scott: No, no way! Eevee, you just gotta push a little but harder! Teach them not to mess with us! Get up, and use BITE! Eevee struggles, but manages to get up, and the Pokemon quickly lunges toward Ditto. It opens its mouth and clamps its teeth down, biting the ear of Ditto. The Ditto squeals with pain, and tries to pull itself away, but Eevee keeps its mouth closed. Drake: Ditto, get out of its grip! Come on! Scott: I don't think so! EEVEEE, USE SHADOW BALLLL!!! Eevee quickly summons a ball of black aura around its mouth, right up against Ditto's face, and it launches forward, exploding in its face. The force pushes the Pokemon back, and it rolls across the filed several times, before crashing into a large boulder on the ground, and creating a small cloud of dust, covering the Pokemon. Everyone waits patiently for the result, as the dust clears, showing Ditto to be very much awake, but covered in dirt. The Pokemon growls, and begins panting. Drake: Still enough energy for one more attack? I knew you'd do it, looks like we still got it! Now, let's finish this off with Quick Atttack! The Pokemon is surrounded by a bright white light, and it begins charging at Eevee with its last remaining energy. Scott: Eevee, use your own Quick Attack! This will prove that the original can't be beat by copies! EEVEE, GO! The battle intensifies, as both Pokemon begin charging towards one another. They close their eyes, waiting for the impact. As the two collide, they are both launched backwards, flying into the air. They both land on the ground with a thud, and several members of the audience stand up and try to get a better look. After many moments of silence, one of the Eevee slowly gets up. However, the audience is left baffled on which Eevee they are looking at. The Eevee, panting, then walks over to the other Eevee, now unconscious, begins glowing a white color, and it returns to its original Ditto form. Quickly after, the audience goes crazy, as the referee quickly walks on. Referee: Ditto is unable to battle, Eevee is the winner! Ditto's face on the screen goes dark and Eevee quickly runs back to its trainer. Scott: EEVEE! YES, YOU DID IT! I knew you could! Eevee: Eevvee!! Announcer: And the first battle goes to the challenger, Scott! Drake returns his Pokemon to its ball, and quickly glances over at his challenger. Drake: Well, Scott. I must congratulate you on defeating my Ditto. Very few trainers have the capability of that. However, if you think that match is 'easy' so far, wait till you see my true powers. Scott: Yeah, whatever! Drake: Well, I don't know about you, but I know EXACTLY what Pokemon i'm going to use next. Scott: Well... Uh... Eevee, take a good rest. I'll need you for later! Scott excuses Eevee to wait on the side with Bulbasaur, and quickly grabs the selected Pokemon next in line to fight. Scott: Ok... I hope I don't regret this... Scott steps forward, and lunges the Pokeball out onto the field. Scott: GO, ELECTABUZZ!! To Be Continued....Category:Episodes